Unfilled Promises
by Leanne-hime
Summary: Dangan Ronpa setting for a few members (mostly my friends) from the forum Serenes Forest. A group of friends have been gathered and stowed on board an abandoned cruise ship with no way out! ...Well, one way is to kill another, but will they be able to kill each other?


FADE IN:

INT. CABIN – DAY

A young man named EIN is sleeping on his side atop a disheveled bed. He slowly awakens and moves about in a stupor before he gets up from his bed.

EIN

(slowly opening his eyes and glancing around)

Where...am I? How... did I get here? And ugh, my head hurts...

EIN walks toward the door and turns the doorknob, which opens surprisingly easy. He steps into a narrow corridor and glances about him. He notices another person exiting a room near his own. EIN walks toward the other person who also notices EIN approaching.

EIN

Hello...?

EMERALD

Hey Ein! It's Emerald!

EIN

Huh... Ugh, my head... I'm sorry, everything feels like a daze. I can't seem to remember much aside from my name.

EMERALD

It's okay. I don't know where we are either. It looks like we're on a ship of some sort. We should try to head downstairs, maybe there are other people too.

EIN and EMERALD turns to the right and surely enough, there is a grand staircase at the end of the corridor. The two young men descends the staircase into the landing where there are already other people standing around. As soon as the two reaches the bottom, the others turn around.

SHIRLEY

Two more? That makes...

SASK

15 of us.

LETTUCE  
>Emerald! You're here too?<p>

EMERALD

(walking over to Lettuce)

Yup, I'm here, but where are we?

DAMIAN  
>It looks like we're stranded on a ship anyway. But how we got here and who got us here is a mystery.<p>

PRIDE

So, shouldn't we introduce ourselves now that we've all gathered here?

INTEREST

I suppose we could. Well, my name is Interest and well, uh, I'm from Seattle.

DAMIAN

I'm Damian and I'm from New York.

CRIZIX

Oh! I'm also from New York and my name is Crizix.

DAMIAN  
>Really? Where?<p>

CRIZIX

Upstate. What about you?

DAMIAN

I'm from Queens, in New York City.

CRIZIX

Oh cool!

SHIRLEY

Very neat. Fellow New Yorkers. I was from Brooklyn of New York City but recently moved to Los Angeles.

PRIDE  
>Cool, cool. I'm from Southern California myself. You can call me Pride.<p>

EIN

I'm Ein and I'm from around Los Angeles too...

WOOZY

We need some more East Coast represent! I'm from Massachusetts and you can call me Woozy.

VASHIANE

Yeah! I'm Vashiane and I'm from Florida!

BONEY

I'm also from Florida. You can call me Boney.

ZAK

Ick, Florida... but the name's Zak and I'm also from Florida... which sucks...

EMERALD

Not really, but yeah, I'm also from Florida and the name's Emerald. Lettuce here is my girlfriend and she's from Virginia.

LETTUCE  
>Hi all.<p>

SASK

I'm Sask from Greece. And that's all you really need to know...

YEON

You can just call me Yeon.

VINCENT  
>Well, I'm Vincent and I'm from Missouri. And I think that's the last of it. So...<p>

YEON  
>This ship looks really nice. It's probably some kind of cruise ship, but I don't remember ever booking a cruise ship.<p>

VASHIANE

I-I don't think any of us did...

INTEREST

I wouldn't exactly have the time to go on a cruise trip either.

Before anyone could add to it, the lights suddenly went out in the landing. The lights came on again, but there is a mecha penguin standing in the middle of the crowd. The mecha penguin looks like a realistic Adélie Penguin, with only the tip of the beak giving away that it was a mecha.

VASHIANE

Oh my god, what is that?!

CRIZIX

It looks... yeah, what is that?!

SHIRLEY

It looks kinda cute, like a robotic penguin.

ADELIE

Hey! I'm no penguin! The name's Adelie, you bastards! And it looks everyone has gathered here.

VASHIANE

A-and it talks...

SASK  
>It's probably controlled somewhere.<p>

ZAK

But by whom?

SASK  
>How would I know?<p>

ADELIE

How rude. I'm not some kind of remote controlled toy! I have a control system inside me that can make the NASA green with envy! Anyway, let's get down to business.

EIN  
>Who are you?<p>

ADELIE  
>Weren't you listening?! I'm Adelie and I -<p>

EIN  
>I meant who is controlling you. Who brought us here and why.<p>

ADELIE

Tsk tsk, such an impatient one. Well, whatever then. You're all just trapped here and the only way to get out of here is to kill someone!

CRIZIX

WHAT?! You're kidding me!

VASHIANE

K-Killing...? N-no way... There is no way...

WOOZY  
>Don't worry, I'm here...<p>

INTEREST

(snorting)

Anyway, why do we have to kill someone? We haven't even explored this place.

ADELIE

(appearing to cry)

You don't believe me? How...how hurtful...

SHIRLEY  
>Wait...<p>

ADELIE

(a devious grin appears on its face)

Just kidding! You can explore all you want, but you'll just find out just how trapped you are! And you can despair on your own! Don't forget I tried to help you! But don't worry, if you still need me, you just have to call my name! Teehee!

CRIZIX

Okay, you're really freaking me out...

BONEY

Crizzie, crizzie, don't you worry. I'm here!

PRIDE  
>The first order of things is we should actually explore our surroundings and see if we are indeed trapped. I don't believe someone can keep us here for long.<p>

DAMIAN

I agree. Isn't it like, against the law or something?

ZAK

I would think so.

WOOZY  
>I propose we go in groups. Since there's 15 of us, we could do five groups of three people. How's that sound?<p>

INTEREST

Sounds reasonable enough. Not that I'd mind going alone anyway.

WOOZY  
>Yeah, but just in case that Adelie has any tricks in mind or something. It's safer this way.<p>

INTEREST

Eh, whatever.

EMERALD

Well, Lettuce will be coming with me. Wanna come along, Pride?

PRIDE

Sure.

SHIRLEY

Ein, come along with me and Damian!

EIN  
>Uh... I guess so.<p>

WOOZY

Vashiane and Crizix, come along?

VASHIANE  
>Of course.<p>

CRIZIX

Sure thing.

VINCENT

Well, guess you're coming along with me and Zak, Interest.

INTEREST

That sounds fine with me.

YEON

Let's go, Boney.

BONEY

Alright, and I guess Sask will be coming along.

SASK

I suppose...

PRIDE

And let's go ahead and succeed in our endeavors! My group will go to the east wing and check for any possible escapes.

SHIRLEY

We'll check the dining halls.

WOOZY

My group will try to see if we can get to the deck to see how far from the shore we are.

SASK

I suggest we'll check the downstairs to make sure we're not going to sink any time soon.

DAMIAN

Well then, good luck to everyone then!

FADE OUT.


End file.
